


Winged by Unknown

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Lyrical, surreal, beautiful and at the same time uniquely strange





	Winged by Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Winged by Unknown]()  
**Length** : 14:57  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Winged.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
